This is a competing renewal for a U13 Bedside to Bench conference grant written on behalf of the American Geriatrics Society and the Geriatrics and Clinical Gerontology Branch of the National Institute on Aging. In this revised application, we present evidence of impact of the previous 6 conferences. Our goal remains to heighten research attention on geriatrics issues that are of pressing clinical concern and have the potential to greatly improve clinical care or prevention for older adults. Our title emphasizes the bidirectional nature of translation in geriatric research where clinical issues must help frame and guide basic inquiry. This renewal continues many features of the first award: topics developed using input from the geriatrics community and NIA, multidisciplinary participation, involvement by junior investigators and leaders from within and outside the aging research community, ample time for discussion, dissemination through AGS Annual Meeting Symposia and publication in JAGS or other high impact professional journals. An Oversight Board is tasked with general oversight, coordination across different conferences, plus adherence to a publication timeline and minority participation goals. On input from AGS and NIA, we now wish to address Delirium, Sleep Problems and Urinary Incontinence. Our focus is timely given emerging opportunities to transform our approach to these complex multifactorial geriatric syndromes through translational research designed to identify shared risk factors and define underlying mechanisms. These goals will be addressed in the following fashion: Aim 1: Hold 3 multidisciplinary conferences which will define knowledge gaps and priority future research directions for Delirium (June 2013), Sleep (June 2014) and Incontinence (June 2015). Aim 2: Foster dialogue in a manner which will help promote increased attention and high quality research into these understudied geriatric syndromes. Aim 3: Foster growth of a diverse and productive research workforce addressing these issues The three common conditions being addressed by this conference series (delirium, sleep difficulties and urinary incontinence) have a great impact on older adults' quality of life and ability to remain independent. The goal of this conference series is to stimulate new research directions which will permit the development of novel and more effective treatments, allowing individuals to remain healthy and independent in old age. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The three common conditions being addressed by this conference series (delirium, sleep difficulties and urinary incontinence) have a great impact on older adults' quality of life and ability to remain independent. The goal of this conference series is to stimulate new research directions which will permit the development of novel and more effective treatments, allowing individuals to remain healthy and independent in old age.